This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved induction system for such an engine.
It has recently been proposed to improve the efficiency and emission control of an internal combustion engine by introducing the idle and low speed charge to the chambers through a relatively small auxiliary induction system. The use of such an auxiliary induction system increases the turbulence in the chamber at the time of combustion and thus promotes rapid flame propagation and improved efficiency. In some instances, however, the velocity of the intake charge may be too high, particularly at idle and combustion is retarded due to the unduly high velocity of the charge passing the spark plug at the time of ignition. Nevertheless, it is still desirable to maintain a high degree of turbulence in the chamber even at the idle speed.
The aforenoted problem also may be present with certain types of combustion chambers such as the wedge type where the combustion chamber also adds to the turbulence at the time the spark plug fires.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for an internal combustion engine.
It is another object of this inventIon to provide an induction system for an internal combustion engine that increases turbulence in the intake charge at low speeds without deterioration in combustion efficiency.